When winter sleeps
by Fanfic newby
Summary: When Jamie is taken by a mysterious captor, Jack doesn't know where to turn. He goes on a mission to find Jamie but in the midst of the chaos he gains an unexpected ally. His mortal enemy...Pitch Black.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie's pov

Jamie opened his eyes.

"Who's there." He said quietly.

"It's just me." Jack whispered back. Jamie smiled, then the look of fear over took his face. A large dark figure stood behind them.

Jamie wanted to run, but all he could do was stare. The figure swatted Jack aside and approached Jamie. Jack shot up and tried to tackle it, but it simply sidestepped and counter attacked. It grabbed both of Jacks wrists, yanked him foreword, and slammed him in the temple with its fist.

Jamie watched in horror as Jacks eyes rolled and he crumbled to the floor. The figure turned to Jamie and crept ever so slowly toward him. Jamie scrambled across his bed, desperately trying to get away. He missed one minor detail, there was a wall in his way. He sat there pinned to the wall, eyes wide in terror.

He tried to fight the hand that was clamped over his mouth, but it was to strong. He stopped moving all together when he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he felt the cold glass cylinder of the syringe against his skin. Then everything went black.

Jacks pov

Jack moaned as he opened his eyes; his head hurt like hell. Then he noticed how quiet it was.

"Jamie?" he asked holding for a response; silence. Jack stumbled to his feet, scanning the room wildly for Jamie. But, he was nowhere to be found. Jack launched himself out of Jamie's bedroom window. He frantically searched the town for any sign of his young friend.

When Jack found nothing, he flew into an ally and sat with his back to the bricks and his knees to his chest. If you where in the ally at that time you would have heard Jacks heart shatter like glass.

Jack sat there as his anger at himself boiled into sorrow.

Jack was so caught up in his emotions, that he didn't notice the blizzard that had formed until he was sitting in three inches of snow.

" Jack Frost?" A familiar voice spoke. Jack looked up And swallowed dryly.

"P-Pitch." He stammered. Though he would never admit it, (and because he was pretty sure Pitch already knew), Jack was afraid of Pitch. Jack would usually get as far away as he could, but right now he didn't want to do any thing. He buried his face in his knees.

"I should have been able to protect him." He silently cursed at himself. Pitch of course heard him.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Pitch asked. Jack shook his head. He heard Pitch move and shuddered as he felt His hand on his shoulder. Then the memory filled his mind.

Pitch's pov

Pitch had always had the ability to see peoples memories; He watched the important part and stared at the wall for the rest. Pitch watched as Jacks breathing sped up, he started writhing in discomfort. His face turned even paler and he had an expression of pain. As the seconds passes Jacks writhing turned into thrashing.

Pitch pulled his hand back and Jacks eyes shot open. He looked like a cornered animal, then he whipped his head around and yanked his hood over his head.

"Jack I'm just trying to help." Pitch explained.

"Whatever." Jack said sourly.

"Jack you have to trust me." Pitch said strongly.

Jack spun around his eyes steel hard " trust you! After last month you expect me to trust you!"

Pitch knew what Jack was talking about. "I'm sorry Jack." He apologized.

"no your not."

Jacks pov

He was not sorry.

Last month Pitch cornered Jack. Chained him to his lake and tortured him. He still remembers that day.

Chained by the wrists and waist, Jack lay struggleing against the metal.

"It's nothing personal Jack I just need fear to sustain me for the time being."

Jack arched his back and tried to scream. But, black nightmare sand poured into his mouth and invaded his lungs. He thrashed struggling for air. Just when he was on the brink of suffocation, the sand would pour out leaving Jack gasping for air. Then, it would happen again. On the fourth time Jack fought with tears streaming down his face. Then he would hear Pitch laugh in satisfaction.

"Alright enough of that time for you to get really scared." He bent down to one knee and put his hand on Jacks chest.

Jack gasped and his eyes shot open. He just stared at the sky paralyzed with fear.

"Now I like that." He smiled wickedly. Pitch snapped his fingers and Jacks body relaxed. He waved his hand and the chains disintegrated to dust.

After that day Pitch expects Jack to trust him. He almost laughed, but he held it in.

"Pitch it already hurts. But you will only make it worse." Jack said this before he turned around and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's pov

Jack ran as fast as he could, raceing through the streets. He couldn't stop because he knew Pitch wasn't far behind. Suddenly, Jack was yanked back by his hoodie. He thumped into Pitch's body, Jack fought and kicked to no avail.

"Calm down boy." Pitch growled. This only made Jack fight even more. Pitch spun Jack around to face him.

"Jackson Overland Frost I said it already and I will say it again, Calm Down!." Pitch told him. Pitch then brushed the hair that fell over Jack's left eyebrow aside and ran his finger along the deep gash that was there. Jack tensed and hissed in pain.

"I want to clean up the mess I've made starting by saying that I really am sorry about last month and I can help you." Pitch said calmly. He put all his sincerity into the next sentence.

" If you come with me to my home I can help you find Jamie and I can take care of your wounds." His expression was soft and convincing, It worked, Jack relaxed.

Jacks Pov

Jack really did not want to trust Pitch, but what choice did he have. He just stared at the ground."fine." He whispered.

"We have to get there my way though." Pitch explained.

"Oh joy." Jack mumbled sarcastically. Pitch gave a small smile. Then they just melted into the shadows

Jack sat on a black stool, trying to relax. But that was kind of hard with Pitch examining the gash on the small of his back.

"This is pretty deep, how'd you get it?" Pitch sounded surprised.

"I um, I'm not a favorite person of many other spirits." He said while messing with the sleeve of his blue hoodie.

"And this burn?" Pitch questioned.

"Ember's pet dragon." He added dully.

Pitch stopped abruptly. "Where's your staff." He looked around.

"I uh, don't know. I had it this morning, and after the incident I couldn't find it." He sighed.

"Ok get ready this is going to hurt." Pitch warned. Jack felt a cold liquid touch his back and then searing pain. Pitch then wrapped his waist in a white bandage.

"Well this is weird." Pitch said with a touch of curiosity in his voice.

"What?" Jack turned his head around.

"Your hair, you have a small streak of dark brown in it." Pitch pointed out.

"Yeah it does that sometimes." Jack lied. Then yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep Jack." Jack knew that was not a question.

"Where?" There was nowhere to sleep. Pitch motioned for Jack to come with him. Jack slipped on his hoodie and followed.

Pitch opened a door, and Jack peeked in. It wasn't much just a bed, window, and a small lamp.

"This should work, for the time being." Pitch said lightly pushing Jack foreword. Jack walked over and plopped down onto the bed.

"I can't give you dreams but I can give you a dreamless sleep." That was the last thing Pitch said before he left.

Jack stared at the ceiling for a while, then closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly. Jack woke to Pitch towering above him.

"Finally your awake." Pitch said. Jack propped himself up on his elbows.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"About twelve hours." Pitch replied.

"Twelve hours! It only seemed like three minutes." Jack sat up his feet hanging off the side of the bed.

"Let me tell you this; you are a very quiet sleeper." Pitch told Jack.

Pitch's POV

Pitch wasn't lying, Jack was a very quiet sleeper. The only proof that he was sleeping was the slow steady rhythm of Jack's chest rising and falling. Pitch had become very interested in watching Jack sleep. The way he slept, how his hair fell when he slept, and for some reason Jack always had a hand near his chest. Pitch was almost sad when Jack woke up. His eyes were extremely bright Pitch noticed. His sweatshirt was very form fitting. His hair was always messy as if it had a mind of its own. One thing had never noticed before was that Jacks lips were slightly blue.

"Let me check how your healing." Pitch told Jack. Jack hesitated then very cautiously pulled his sweatshirt off. Pitch walked behind Jack. Pitch set his hand on Jacks shoulder blade and reached Around to unravel the bandage. He felt Jacks muscles tense under his skin. Looking at the wound Pitch saw that it was already halfway healed.

"Looks great." Pitch said as he rewrapped Jack's waist. Pitch noticed that Jack had white markings on his left side.

"Why do you have a brand." Pitch asked Jack. Jack replied by standing up and throwing his sweatshirt on. He briskly walked out of the room, avoiding making eye contact with Pitch.

"Jack are you going to answer me?" Pitch called. Jack just ignored him and stared at Pitch's globe longingly.

"Pitch somethings are just not worth telling." Jack finally spoke.


End file.
